Fröstewölste
Fröstewölste is a khin battlemage from the Mage's Guild who was cursed and now carries his soul in a gem. Background Fröstewölste was born in a village deep in the Dor'Mar Mountains on Mount Aleph. As a child he was raised in the traditional Khin fashion. Growing up he was considered to be a problem child. He was very direct, blunt, and didn’t care who he was talking to. He was always very outspoken and rude. Fröstewölste usually spent his time staring up at the stars when he could rather than with the rest of his kin. He would always say that the stars spoke to him and guided him. There were several occasions that he was able to predict certain events using his interpretation of the stars. Introduction to Diplomacy Shortly before he was of age, Fröstewölste sneaked into a meeting with dwarven ambassadors. The meeting was going very poorly. It was clear that the dwarves had no respect for the khin ambassadors. After watching for a few minutes, Fröstewölste decided he had to give his opinion. He got up and told the dwarves exactly what he thought of the situation in a very blunt, obtuse fashion. The dwarves, respecting this directness, began listening. With Fröstewölste’s help the ambassadors were able were able to resolve the situation. Once Fröstewölste came of age, he began his apprenticeship as a diplomat to the dwarves. He was well respected by the dwarves and managed to negotiate successful with them many times. He also began the study of water elemental magic which, according to the stars, was his path assigned by the gods. Breaking from Tradition Many years later, Fröstewölste fell in love with a human woman, Myra Sharpe, who was a part of a traveling band of merchants. He persuaded her to stay in town for several nights as he attempted to court her. One day, much to the dismay of his elders, Fröstewölste decided he would marry Myra and leave the Khin village. Fröstewölste was guided by the stars to settle down with Myra in a small village on the coast of Bald Lake. To support his family, he joined the Mage's Guild and spent several years running various missions. On one such mission, he was kidnapped by a man who called himself Drake. Drake Drake kept Fröstewölste in a dungeon where he ran several experiments on him in an attempt to gain control of and manipulate his spirit. After several months, Drake managed to remove Fröstewölste’s spirit and store it in a gem. Drake figured out that as long as he kept the gem, he could have complete control of Fröstewölste. He also figured out that if he took the gem far enough away from the subject that the subject would die. Six months after Fröstewölste was captured, he noticed an opportunity to escape. Drake had left his soul gem on a table nearby, and left the room. A fellow captive, whom Drake thought had died, managed to free a few prisoners, including Fröstewölste. Fröstewölste quickly grabbed his soul gem, and sneaked out of the dungeon. Several prisoners stayed behind to get revenge. Escape As Fröstewölste emerged from the dungeon, it was collapsing behind him due to the escaped prisoners. The only other person he saw emerge from the dungeon was Drake. Fröstewölste attempted to follow Drake. Unfortunately, Fröstewölste was not a very accomplished tracker, and he lost Drake's trail quickly. Fröstewölste headed south guided by the stars and eventually found his way to the mountains he had grown up in. He stayed long enough to recover, but left soon after arriving, as he did not feel comfortable back home after his split from tradition. He went back to the Mage's Guild to attempt to find some way to restore his soul. Unfortunately, he was unable to find anyone who knew how to do so. Return to the Guild Fröstewölste began working for the Mage's Guild again while continuing to look for Drake, the only one that may have a chance to restore his soul. He is mainly after the book Drake always carried and used to trap his soul. He believes that the key to restoring his soul is contained within its pages. Involvement in Grand Unification Campaign Fröstewölste assisted the heroes by transporting them back to Bald after their ship was stranded. He joined their quest after discovering they were looking for Drake and transported them back to the mainland. He assisted in the capture of Nathaniel and helped make the guild aware of the portals. After Grand Unification Campaign Fröstewölste returned to the Mage's Guild and began studying Drake's book for a way to restore his soul to his own body. With assistance from Barnabas, he managed to reduce the gem's control over him and his dependency on it. He remained an advocate in the guild for portal research and worked closely with Nathaniel in his research. Physical Description Fröstewölste looks like a typical khin with white hair and orange eyes. He is usually seen in his Battlemage uniform with a staff. His staff houses a gem on top which stores his soul. Abilities Fröstewölste is a talented elementalist specializing in the water element. He is also a skilled navigator using the stars as his guide. Category:Characters Category:Grand Unification Campaign Category:Khin Characters Category:Grand Unification Campaign Characters Category:Darvasi Characters